User talk:Gares Redstorm
__TOC__ Archive1 Task List As of May 12, 2006, my characters ages are: ::Whoof. So, are you buying Factions for each account? And, for your later reference, they're adding buyable character slots... eventually. I hear. I want to say this summer but I have no citation for that. :) --Tinarto 16:33, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :::Damn! That's like 1700 hrs total, or 71 days of straight playing. When I reach that much, maybe I'll have enough cred (and confidence in my ability) to make real edits at this wiki. Maybe I'll even have a fighting chance in PvP by then. You never know... --[[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] (talk) 17:16, 12 May 2006 (CDT) Real World Guild Wars Class Taking the quiz brought to my attention by Phoenix on Fun page created by Gem. My results: Mesmer 75% Warrior 75% Necromancer 50% Elementalist 40% Ranger 35% Monk 20% Even had a tiebreaker question between Mesmer and Warrior, it was that close. --Gares Redstorm 09:52, 12 May 2006 (CDT) Green Item Collection Are you going to be collecting Factions greens, to? I'm wondering because I've found a few cool-looking but unpopular ones that I can't seem to sell but really don't want to just turn into vendor trash... any chance they can be preserved in the Gares Redstorm item museum? — 130.58 (talk) (02:06, 19 May 2006 (CDT)) :Actually have started saving Factions greens. Factions came at the wrong time. It has put a delay on my Prophecies missions, like collecting all the greens there. I believe I still have 42 more + the new versions of the 20/20 AP greens(I believe there are 4 new Tyrian greens, Bludgeoner, Drago's Flat Bow, Victo's Axe, and Razorstone. I have found a way to solo Jade, Am Fah, and some other areas, although I've been on a kick to get titles under my belt. :I'll be in-game all weekend, so just get up with me. Thanks. And I do wish greens would cost more than 35g from merchants, but I won't get started with that little pet peeve :D --Gares Redstorm 06:37, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::Woops! I forgot to check whether we had a pic up for Bazzr's Wail before I gave it to you? Mind snapping a quick screenshot for the wiki when you have the chance? (I feel so irresponsible ;) ) — 130.58 (talk) (13:22, 23 May 2006 (CDT)) :::Your not the only one. I even looked to make sure it was on Wiki and didn't notice the pic was missing. Seems you need to take a break from the homework and I need to take a break from work. :P :::I'll take a pic when I get home. --Gares Redstorm 14:02, 23 May 2006 (CDT) Thanks for the welcome, and I hope I'm doing this right and responding by editing your talk page. I've migrated to using an account named for my main char (see my talk page). Anyway, I have a Tin_Dao's_Staff for you if you are collecting Canthan greens. :Sure, I'm always in-game now as my main character, Gares. And yes, I am still on the hunt to collect all greens in the game. Funny, most of my characters use gold or collectors items, but I'm a packrat. I have roughly 10 Canthan greens so far, and still need around 40 Tyrian greens. I'm going to need more mules. :P :However, these newly implemented titles have killed my green hunting for now. I feel my 2 main characters, Gares and Raine, deserve these honors and I plan to get them both the "Kind of a Big Deal" titles. --Gares Redstorm 11:58, 22 May 2006 (CDT) Request for adminship I added a bit of a comment on your rfa, just wanted to say that I'm not having a go at you, your worth to the GuildWiki is unquestionable because of your tireless contributing and I think you'll make a good admin. But over at Wikipedia they have quite an involved rfa process where the candidate states why they're "worthy" and users are allowed to ask a whole lot of questions etc. You're under no obligation (or even expectation) to respond, I just thought you might find the feedback useful. Good luck with your rfa (although you look like a shoe in, I'd better stay on your good side :P ) --Xasxas256 22:51, 5 June 2006 (CDT) Addition: I should say that the other reason why you can just read this (ie there's no need to respond) is that it could just be me. I couldn't remember really bumping into you much so just had a look over your contributions, seeing how many of your edits were to talk pages (and having a look at a sample of your talk page edits) and precieved a lack of visibilty from you, but others (and yourself) may disagree and think I'm crazy. That's ok too, I like being crazy, normality is for chumps! Besides it's not necessary for admins (or potential admins) to have massive community involvement, as I said above, it's just feedback. --Xasxas256 22:59, 5 June 2006 (CDT) :I hope your not having a go at me. My girlfriend would go nuts. Hehe. Really though, I love feedback. Don't know if you are doing something wrong till someone tells you or you blow something up. :P :Here is one of my recent rambling episodes. I'm more for the collection, validation, and protection of the data that is found here at GuildWiki. But I do keep tabs on all the discussions. I don't want to be a step behind in something. ;) --Gares Redstorm 23:12, 5 June 2006 (CDT) ::"Don't know if you are doing something wrong till someone tells you or you blow something up." Can't you do both!? Anyway it's a shame you don't write on talk/user talk pages more, you seem pretty laid back and fun. However your example of "rambling" is way off, check out some real ramblings I've put on the user page of poor (yet tolerant of my general craziness) Karlos. User_talk:Karlos#Very_disappointing and User_talk:Karlos#Deleting_stuff. They were a bit before I took a short wikibreak and went off the boil a little. I wouldn't bother reading it because it's a dead discussion from a time I was angry and annoyed but look at the sheer length of those comments! You've got a long way to go mate, also your "ramble" actually made sense! --Xasxas256 23:41, 5 June 2006 (CDT) Ban template Don't forget that goes on the user page, not the talk! — Skuld 11:11, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :Was in a hurry. It will never happen again Lord Skuld :P --Gares Redstorm 11:13, 6 June 2006 (CDT)